The Fairy Tail Magical Games
by ASGeekery
Summary: Fairy Tail was still standing after Tartaros invaded, no one could understand why until they witnessed these once in a lifetime games of boys vs girls, nothing is below the belt and everything is on the line, including their pride.


Due to the aftermath of Tartaros, there were very few official guilds left, and the only one every seemed to turn to was the Guild known as Fairy Tail, so when the King of Fiore send a letter to Makarov asking if it was possible for Fairy Tail to be the only official Guild to participate he couldn't help but smile at just how far his children had come over the last few years.

The Guild were well aware that the magical games were due to be announced any day now which spurred them on more to train in various aspects as well as the girls going shopping as they all remembered the mini fashion show that took place in Mira's one on one match.

''Do I have to get a bikini?'' pleaded Aliasmos

''Yes'' replied Mira, Lucy, Juvia, Rayne and Levy

Aliasmos caved when she found a black one that seemed to hide aspects of her body that she wanted to remain hidden with the shorts and the top that seemed more like a complicated crop top and it was a top she was more than happy to wear during the games if she was chosen to participate as she was well aware of just how much she could move in it as she owned a similar one for training.

The girls carried on with their shopping as Aliasmos needed a few more tank tops in different colours as well as a new pair of boots and some head bands as her short multi-coloured wavy hair was starting to get in the way a little

Makarov was getting impatient waiting for everyone to make it to the guild for his big announcement, as he sat at his usual spot on the bar with a fresh tankard in his hand. Three hours and five mugs later the girls finally waltz into the guild laughter and nattering away to each other arms full of various bags of shopping, Nicole skipped over to her mother as she had held out a bag of cloths and accessories for her daughter.

''Now you're all here I have a small announcement to make''

The guild fell silent as the master's calm words

''As you are all aware the magical games are nearly upon us, however this year it will be different as Fairy Tail will be the only Guild that will be entered''

''Really?'' asked Lucy

''Yes Child'' nodded Makarov

''I know everyone is thinking this master but the only way that's going to work is if we do boys vs girls and let's face facts that's not going to end well for the boys'' smiled Aliasmos

''Hey'' shouted Natsu clearly gearing himself up for a fight

''Shut up flame brains'' muttered Gray

Natsu make a fist and aimed it at Gray, however Erza stepped in before the whole guild erupted into a brawl

''Aliasmos is right, we're the biggest and most popular guild right now so it will be girls vs boys. You have a week to place your names into a bowl and from there I will pick two teams of ten members each. If there aren't enough people for each team I will pick who will be involved''

''Als you lost that bet remember'' teased Rayne

''Shit'' barked Aliasmos as she write her name down and handed it to Makarov

''Now I don't know what events have been planned so be prepared for anything, that includes songs that both groups may or may not wish to sing as well. I needs you all at your best'' warned Master Makarov

''I have a bad feeling about this'' declared Aliasmos

''You always have a bad feeling'' smiled Rayne

''I need a drink'' declared Aliasmos

''No we need to plan a girls night, so we can start to get ready for the games'' smiled Rayne as she beamed with excitement

''Why are you so excited about the games this year?'' asked Aliasmos

''Because you're going to be in them'' smiled Rayne

''No, it's not that….. Oh my god, you think me entering these games might actually get me a date''

''What's so wrong about dating?''

''For a start I'm too old to date anyone, secondly I have to think about my daughter''

''Why do I need to be considered when it comes to your love life, I want a step dad'' interjected Nicole

''You're not helping'' whined Aliasmos

''I'm helping just not in the way you want me to'' smiled Nicole

''Can we please change the subject?'' pleaded Aliasmos

''So what do you think we should do to get ready?'' asked Lucy

''Like the master said prepare for anything so we'll need our work out gear, food, drinks, music encase we have to prepare a performance, outfits so we all match'' said Rayne

''We'll meet you at yours in an hour'' said Mirajane

''Sounds good, means I have time to set up some anti-boy enchantments'' smiled Rayne

''Gajeel isn't going to like that'' smiled Levy

''Neither is Natsu'' laughed Lisanna

''We would have more room if we did all of this at the girls dorm'' suggested Aliasmos

''That's a better idea, it means we can live there until we leave for Crocus'' smiled Erza

''We better pack some bags then'' suggested Aliasmos as she smiled at her twin sister

''Looks like the guild is all yours for the next month boys'' smiled Erza


End file.
